During operation, gas turbine engines, e.g., used in aerospace applications, face an undesirable risk of ice accretion on engine components. Ice that forms on engine inlet components can block the air path to the engine and/or be ingested by the engine, potentially causing loss or performance, damage or wear to the engine. To avoid such problems, an ice protection system is provided to reduce ice formation on engine inlet and control ice ingestion by the engine compressor while minimizing impact on engine performances. Typically engine companies tend to rely on airframers to provide such inlet protection: some engine inlets include integrated systems such as heaters to prevent ice accumulation or outside contour passive protection or in a combination of overlapping protection to prevent ice ingestion.